


The Care of Comic Books

by RestlessWanderings



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Mr. Pickles (kingsman) - Freeform, Oblivious!Harry, Pre-Slash, comic books, pining!Eggsy, this fandom needs some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessWanderings/pseuds/RestlessWanderings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safe to say, he seriously hadn’t even considered the possibility that Harry, Harry ‘Galahad’ Hart, the most badass, posh, and amazing person he had ever met, was a comic book fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care of Comic Books

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, woo! Special thanks to tumblr user @cyanide-to-the-masses for the awesome conversations and headcanons. Seriously, you rock and I'm so glad to be in Kingsman hell with you!

Eggsy will be the first to admit that he hadn’t expected this. See, he thought coming home with Harry for this twenty-four-hour gig would involve some basic lessons like how to incapacitate a man with a paperclip. Maybe some lectures on why this tie was better than that tie and why Eggsy should stop walking around with that slight slouch in his shoulders ‘cause ‘that doesn’t lead to a proper gentleman’s stride, Eggsy.’

Safe to say, he seriously hadn’t even considered the possibility that Harry, Harry ‘Galahad’ Hart, the most badass, posh, and amazing person he had ever met, was a comic book fan.

Or hoarder. Honestly, the term fit better.

The room had two windows that let the sunshine stream in, making the dark wooden furniture just a bit less foreboding. Comic books lined the wall next to him in stacks that loomed from floor to ceiling. _Aw hell, tha’s a lot of money,_ Eggsy thought. But, the thing that made Eggsy stop in the threshold as Harry continued into the room was that the sunlight was streaming directly onto the comic books.

“Shit, Harry, close the curtains.” Eggsy positioned himself between the light and the comics as he spoke, reaching out to touch them before snatching his hand back as though he had been burned.

Eggsy glanced over his shoulder to see Harry giving him an incredulous look.

He rolled his eyes. “Listen mate, I don’t know much ‘bout the care of comics, but I do know that direct sunlight is bad.”

Harry’s face cleared and he shrugged, moving to settle in an armchair in the corner of the room. “Don’t worry, it’s only the spines that may become damaged. The pages themselves will be perfectly fine.”

Eggsy shuffled on his heels for a moment before backing away, eyes glued to the comic books as he tried to read what they were.

“What d’you got here, exactly?” Eggsy asked, pulling one from the stack. It read _Action Comics_ and had Superman carrying a car above his head. Eggsy’s mouth popped open and he froze, staring at the wrinkled cover with wide eyes.

“Mostly first editions. Many of them are quite rare, actually.”

“Holy _shit_ Harry, d’you even know how much this single issue is worth?” he asked, voice nowhere near calm as he spun around and showed his mentor the cover. “This is the June 1938, Number 1 _Action Comics!_ This can get up to a few hundred thousand Euros.” Eggsy eyed the comic book and set it reverently on a nearby table, holding it by the tips of his fingers.

Meanwhile, Harry looked thoroughly unimpressed, reaching into his shoulder holster for his gun. He set it down on the nightstand beside him and began taking it apart. “Really? I always did get funny looks from Merlin whenever he wanted to borrow an issue.”

Eggsy’s eyes traveled over the expanse of comic books. “Harry, how much is all this worth?”

Harry continued to clean his gun, not looking away from his task. “I don’t know, as I’d never sell them.” From the corner of his eye Eggsy saw Harry’s mouth quirk upward and the comic books no longer held his attention. “Honestly, even if I were to end up bankrupt, and we both know the likelihood of that, I wouldn’t sell them.”

“They should be in a museum,” Eggsy muttered, and he wasn’t sure if he meant the comic books or Harry’s abso- _fucking_ -lutely gorgeous lips.

“What?” Harry’s indignant voice forced Eggsy to fight down a blush and rip his eyes away from his mentor. He could feel Harry’s gaze on his neck as he continued. “Then I’d never be able to read them.”

Eggsy nearly choked. “You _read_ these?” He turned to face Harry again, and at his unimpressed look threw his hands in the air. “Do you know how much that cuts down on their _value?_ ”

“It may lower their market value, but it adds sentimental value.”

Eggsy groaned and rubbed at his temples. “Goddammit Harry, at least get covers for them, especially the rarer ones. Think about finger oils and dust and sunlight – all cause a lot of damage, I’m sure.”

Harry only shook his head, turning his attention back to his disassembled weapon. “No, I don’t think I will. Nothing is going to happen to them here.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened and he stalked forward until he was in front of Harry, staring at him until the brunet sighed and laid down the gun. Brown eyes met his and for a moment Eggsy was lost in them, once again fighting the blush threatening to overtake him. He cleared his throat and scowled. “Harry Hart, these are _originals._ ”

Harry sniffed. “Well, I should certainly hope so.”

Eggsy’s hands were gripping Harry’s shoulders before he knew what he was doing. “Harry, if you don’t get these comics in some sort of protective gear I _will_ steal Mr. Pickles.”

Harry’s brows rose to a near comical height, and Eggsy would’ve laughed had he not noticed the way the warmth from the white-shirted man was permeating through the fabric and into his very bones. Damn, he could melt into that heat forever.

Eggsy mentally shook himself. No, he wouldn’t think on that, not now. There were comics to save.

Harry stood, forcing Eggsy to walk backward and remove his hands from his shoulders. His hands tingled at the sudden loss of heat.

“Well fine Eggsy. If you feel that strongly I’ll do it, but for heaven’s sake I still can’t figure out why.” He walked out of the sunlit room then, his steps not nearly as heavy as they had been when they had entered the room.

Eggsy smiled. Small victories.


End file.
